L'enfer de la section B
by August Fortuna
Summary: Le jeune Trowa Barton découvre l'enfer des prisons lors de son arrestation à l'âge de 18 ans. AU
1. Chapter 1

L'ENFER DE LA SECTION B

Auteure : August Fortuna

Titre : L'enfer de la section B

Genre : UA, Dark, Drame…Violence mais aussi de l'Amouuuuuuuuuuur.

Rating : M (violence, viol, sexe, langage cru. Bref des situations typiques pour une prison)

Couple : Selon mes humeurs.

Dédicace : À ma belle petite Geneviève d'amour sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Merci pour tout, soit pour m'encourager, me supporter (…), rire de mes blagues souvent atrocement vulgaires et dégradantes… Bref, je t'adore:)

Note : Rien ne m'appartient alors soyez indulgents! Les commentaires sont très appréciés

La porte de la barrière se referma brutalement devant lui. Il y en avait exactement dix qui le coupaient du monde extérieur. Le gardien lui fit un sourire crispé et le conduisit vers sa cellule. Comment s'était-il rendu là? En fait, la véritable question était : comment ses jambes avaient-elles supporté le poids de sa peur? Et dire que tout ça avait commencé par une simple ballade entre copains. Tout avait été trop vite : les bières, la belle voiture de l'année volée chez un riche connard et ce piéton sorti de nulle part. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là anyway, ce pauvre con, à se jeter devant la voiture! Ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait mais c'est lui qui avait pointé son gun sur la tête du flic venu les arrêter. La panique simplement… Il n'avait pas la réelle intention de tirer… En fait, c'étaient ses conneries précédentes qui l'avaient mené directement au trou. Heureusement qu'il était mineur…Chance que son frère, le conducteur, n'avait pas eue… Pour lui, c'était directement la prison de Port-Cartier, soit la pire de toutes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Cinq ans dans un pénitencier à sécurité maximale dans un coin perdu du Québec ? Devant l'établissement, il s'était rappelé les camps de concentration nazis de ses cours d'Histoire. Majeur depuis peu, Trowa Barton se dirigea en silence vers la tristement célèbre prison Donnacona.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il n'avait même pas pu goûter une dernière fois les seins doux de Rebecca. Ce qu'elle avait pu l'étourdir cette pute-là. Il avait un autre regret ; il n'avait pas pu lui expliquer pourquoi il avait tiré sur le sale flic.

Regardant autour de lui, il fit une grimace de dégoût. C'était une cellule normale : un petit lit simple couvert de draps gris, un bureau d'étude, un cabinet de toilette et une télévision miniature avec seulement trois chaînes dont une en Anglais. Donnacona se voulait une prison moderne : donc aucun uniforme et barreau.

Un grand de frisson de solitude le fit tomber sur sa couchette. Il pleura pour la première fois depuis le début de cette désastreuse aventure. Il repensa à Rebecca, à son corps, à son sourire. C'est fou comment il pouvait s'ennuyer d'elle. C'est ainsi que le gardien Heero Yui le retrouva, trente minutes plus tard.

- Barton! Lève-toi tout de suite! annonça-t-il d'une voix cassante.

- Non… Laissez-moi… murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le gardien Heero Yui ouvrit la porte, entra dans la cellule et se dirigea vers lui. En lui tirant les cheveux pour le regarder dans les yeux, il lui cria qu'il ne voulait pas un autre suicide sur ses heures de travail. Il le poussa ensuite avec force dans le corridor blanc et interminable.

La fin trentaine, ce gardien avait la pire réputation dans tout le système carcéral canadien. Bel homme malgré son redoutable caractère, les prisonniers le craignaient ou, du moins, le respectaient. Il conduisit le prisonnier 29293 vers la cafétéria et lui dit de marcher les fesses serrées ici sinon il était mieux d'aller se pendre tout de suite.

Il lui tendit ensuite un plateau sale et ajouta que le mardi c'était toujours du macaroni au fromage.

Trowa Barton se retrouva donc seul dans l'immense pièce blanche. Derrière lui, les prisonniers de la section B entraient en silence. Barton prit son repas et se dirigea vers la table la plus proche sans connaître la hiérarchie de la section.

Un grand type blond le tira par le bras et lui dit :

- Tasse-toi de là crétin! C'est la table des putes. Tu cherches vraiment à te faire enculer à ton premier jour en enfer.

Trowa Barton le regarda sans comprendre.

- Merde! Si ce n'était pas de ton frère… lança le blond brutalement. Écoute, le pen' c'est une meute et le statut, c'est le plus important. Tu es assis à la table des gens du dernier échelon social. Ceux qui servent de défouloir! Tu comprends? Viens crétin! Moi, c'est Zechs, un vieil ami de ton frère. Je lui ai promis de te faire comprendre les règles car tu es plutôt lent sur la détente. Aujourd'hui, je me porte garant de toi mais après tu t'arranges…J'ai pas envie de jouer la gardienne d'enfants.

- Mais...

- Au fait, tu parles anglais? Merde! finit par lancer le plus vieux prisonnier en voyant le signe négatif. Sache qu'ici, c'est les Anglos qui règnent. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un pour t'aider là-dessus. C'est un type peu fréquentable mais on s'y fait. C'est Duo Maxwell là-bas!

- Laisse-moi deviner…Le mec avec la jupe rose et la brassière noire… C'est un putain de travelo!

- Ouais! J'avais remarqué… T'inquiète pas, il est marrant et on s'habitue à ses excentricités… Avant c'était la pute de la section A mais quand il a été transféré ici un certain Treize l'a pris comme oiseau.

- Oiseau?

- Merde! Ce qu'il est con le gamin…C'est sa petit femme personnelle. D'ailleurs, il la prête aux autres taulards quand il a besoin de fric. Rappelle-toi toujours qu'ici c'est baise ou fais-toi baiser… Fais attention à toi ! Tu es jeune, beau et imberbe… La cible parfaite…Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas te faire mettre par le premier vieux venu. Alors, je te conseille fortement de te trouver un protecteur et Duo va justement pouvoir t'aider pour ça.

- Je ne suis pas pédé mec! Juste à imaginer ça, j'ai envie de vomir! Il n'est pas question qu'un homme me touche d'acc! Sinon, je lui défonce la tête!

- Hmm… C'est touchant mais…

Zechs poussa violement le corps de Trowa sur le mur et le retînt avec son propre corps. Avec un sourire excessivement sarcastique et un tantinet pervers, Zechs bougea son érection contre les hanches du jeune homme. Ce dernier le regardait, totalement affolé.

- Petit, ne fais confiance à personne! Pas plus à moi qu'à d'autres... dit l'homme blond avant de quitter la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

L'ENFER DE LA SECTION B

Auteure : August Fortuna

Titre : L'enfer de la section B

Genre : UA, Dark, Drame…Violence mais aussi de l'Amouuuuuuuuuuur.

Rating : M (violence, viol, sexe, langage cru. Bref des situations typiques pour une prison)

Couple : Selon mes humeurs.

Dédicace : À mon petit frère Dominic pour m'avoir assister lors de la scène de viol et pour avoir dit que j'avais du talent! Merci! Tu es génial et je t'aime!

Note : J'ai voulu démontrer ce que les hommes vivent en prison. Sans prétention, je vous livre une partie de cette réalité. Désolée pour les fautes… Si quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour devenir ma béta, je vais être très heureuse. (sourire angélique)

**Ryna **: Merci copine Le plus drôle est que j'étais persuadée que tout le monde allait trouver l'ambiance trop Dark. J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira autant, sinon plus, que le premier.

**Geneviève Black** : Merci! Je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé. Tu es comme un maître pour moi… Je crois que je vais te faire une statue! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?Non, sérieusement, tes opinions,tes encouragements et des corrections sont essentiels pour ma survie. Jtadore!

**Nass** : Merci Championne Je suis toute contente de savoir que cette première partie t'a plu. J'espère combler tes attentes lors de la deuxième. C'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot.

Trowa Barton était triste. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Rebecca depuis plus de deux mois. Elle lui avait écrit presque chaque semaine depuis son incarcération. Puis, avec le temps, ses lettres furent plus espacées. Finalement, un après-midi d'octobre, elle était venue lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait peur et ne savait pas qu'il était le père de cet enfant. Elle lui avait souri puis elle avait disparu de sa vie. Il apprit plus tard qu'elle s'était mariée avec un alcoolique violent et qu'ils vivaient heureux dans un minable bungalow près de la route 155 nord.

Trowa Barton passa une journée relativement calme. Vivant une routine insupportable où toutes les activités étaient planifiées à la minute près empêcha la venue de mauvaises rencontres. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, un homme aux traits asiatiques vient à sa rencontre. Il portait une camisole blanche où des bras excessivement tatoués et musclés renforçaient son côté méchant garçon. Trowa savait que les ennuis commençaient définitivement avec l'arrivée de ce chef de gang local. D'après les dires de Zechs, la section B était déchirée entre la mafia et les gangs des motards. Ce sont des organisations criminelles puissantes et il devait maintenant faire un choix. Si son choix se portait sur l'un des deux partis, il aurait la protection de ses membres. Mais à quel prix?

Wufei Chang regardait le nouveau prisonnier avec intérêt. Le petit lui plaisait ça il n'y avait aucun doute. Ce pourrait être intéressant de l'avoir sous la main. Il n'était pas un homosexuel notoire mais il savait tirer profit de toutes situations. C'est sa faculté de retomber toujours sur ses pattes qui l'avait fait monter dans la hiérarchie de la section B.

En se léchant les lèvres, Wufei pensa que peu importe la décision du brun, il allait pouvoir tirer son coup. Brave garçon… C'est toi qui décide maintenant : Viol ou consentant.

Trowa Barton avait déjà réfléchi à la situation. L'impossibilité de rester dans ce conflit le rendait fou. Cela allait de sa survie. Il devient donc membre du groupe des motards sans n'avoir jamais monté sur une bécane de sa sainte vie. Plutôt ironique non?

Il ne se doutait pas des implications et des conséquences que son choix pouvait lui apporter.

Trowa Barton n'aurait jamais pensé que ça se déroulerait comme ça. Totalement dépassé par les évènements, il regardait le prisonnier asiatique le toucher à des endroits que même Rebecca évitait de prononcer. Animé d'un intérêt purement scientifique, le jeune homme roux n'entendit pas les autres hommes s'approcher dans le but de participer à la scène ou, du moins, d'y assister.

Avec violence, Wufei tentait de maîtriser sa proie sous les regards amusés des autres spectateurs. Si cette pute ne voulait pas se laisser baiser alors il n'allait se gêner pour l'ouvrir à sa façon.

Le corps meurtri et le bas-ventre en sang, Trowa Barton regarda avec terreur l'immense membre de son agresseur. Comment c'était humainement possible d'entrer en lui sans le déchirer entièrement? Il eut la réponse à cette malheureuse question à la seconde suivante. La souffrance qu'il ressentait alors n'avait tout simplement pas de nom mais rien ne surpassait son humiliation. Alors, c'était ça son avenir? Servir de pute pour un gang de chiens sales en rute?

Alerté par les cris d'encouragement des hommes, les gardiens arrivèrent rapidement pour sauver la malheureuse victime. Avec un sourire triste, Heero Yui dirigea le jeune homme vers la cellule de Duo Maxwell.

Écoute Barton, moralement, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je vais te mener à quelqu'un de fiable qui va pouvoir s'occuper de toi. Fais lui confiance. C'est un ami à moi.

Duo Maxwell était un bel homme. Si son enfance n'avait pas été si pourrie, il aurait pu être dessinateur ou un peintre célèbre peut-être. Dehors, il avait tout pour lui : il sortait avec la plus jolie femme de Toronto, il adorait ses études universitaires en art et il était heureux. Cependant, il avait fait trop abus lors des fêtes qu'il donnait Il se droguait pour oublier ce beau-père vicieux, sa petite sœur violée et sa mère maniaco-dépressive. Sa dépendance pour les drogues dures l'avait totalement fauchée. Les choses s'étaient rapidement enchaînées et il avait commencé à se vendre pour pouvoir se payer son paradis artificiel. Il était à Donaconna depuis plus de trois ans et il avait vécu un véritable enfer.

Aujourd'hui, il était pour ainsi dire heureux et il avait presque cessé de s'automutiler. Treize s'occupait bien de lui. D'accord, il est parfois violent et jaloux mais c'était parce pour montrer son amour, non? Duo ne manquait de rien et il pouvait se concentrer sur ses peintures. Il était un artiste de talent et le fait de dessiner sa douleur le libérait un peu de sa peine quotidienne.

C'était justement ce qu'il faisait lorsque le jeune Trowa entra dans sa cellule. Meurtri et blessé, le jeune homme était magnifique. Duo n'avait jamais vu une telle beauté : nostalgique et classique. C'était l'inspiration en personne. Il devait absolument tirer son portrait.

Cette attirance fut réciproque. Trowa Barton avait trouvé quelqu'un pour ne pas sombrer. Une âme aussi torturée que la sienne pour le sauver de cet enfer. Tout semblait les rapprocher : leurs espoirs, leurs rêves, leurs valeurs. Leurs sentiments étaient confus mais ils savaient que l'avenir ne leur apporterait rien. Pendant trois jours, ils furent heureux. Obsédé par les doux traits du prisonnier brun, Duo le dessina sous un jour nouveau : un séducteur candide. Le dessin était magnifique et le prisonnier tressé se sentait renaître en tant qu'artiste et en tant qu'homme.

Se sentant menacé par Barton qui ne cessait de tourner autour de Duo, Treize prit les grands moyens nécessaires pour se débarrasser définitivement du petit nouveau.

Lundi matin, Quatre Winner se réveilla en souriant. Il allait pouvoir enfin s'amuser un peu.


	3. Chapter 3

L'ENFER DE LA SECTION B

Auteure : August Fortuna

Titre : L'enfer de la section B

Genre : UA, Dark, Drame…Violence mais aussi de l'Amouuuuuuuuuuur.

Rating : M (violence, viol, sexe, langage cru. Bref des situations typiques pour une prison)

Couple : Selon mes humeurs.

Dédicace : À tous ceux et celles qui aiment les cowboys ! Vive BrokeBack mountain !

Note : Attention aux petits yeux sensibles, la situation se détériore de chapitre en chapitre. Finalement, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard! Show time!

**Nass** : Hé merci ! Je crois que mon petit Quatre d'amour va te plaire alors! Mouhahahahaha (rire démentiel) Je suis triste de t'avouer que la situation de notre Troto national va en empirant. Merci pour ta fidélité!Ça me fait très plaisir. En espérant que le chapitre 3 te plaise.

**Rossignol-chan** : Merci beaucoup pour la review. (Sourire modeste) Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre : je suis une auteure indigne qui mérite de se faire fouetter. Donc, sans plus tarder, voici la suite.

**Kogaiji66 : **J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop traumatisé mais j'ai voulu faire un portrait réaliste et sans fausse pudeur de la situation actuelle en prison. De toute façon, je ne suis pas capable de faire des trucs kawais…Je suis maudite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très apprécié.

Catherine Barton était une jeune femme honnête. Toutes les semaines, elle visitait ses deux frères. Elle leur apportait des chocolats, des photos et des dessins de sa fille. Malgré ses dix ans, Geneviève croyait toujours que ses deux oncles travaillaient à l'étranger. Cette jeune fille était excessivement naïve et Catherine ne pouvait se résoudre à la détromper. D'ailleurs, elle aimait raconter et décrire les merveilleux pays d'Afrique où ses frères sauvaient des pauvres gens. C'était une histoire magique qu'elles partageaient comme un secret. Un jour, elles prendraient un vol en direction de l'Afrique pour rejoindre les deux hommes mystérieux. Ils vivront heureux tous ensemble dans une luxueuse villa près de la mer. Elles vivront loin des soupes en cane, des HLMs et de la pitié des autres. Elles seront les reines. Quand la pension alimentaire tardait à venir et que Geneviève se couchait le ventre vide, Catherine se surprenait à y croire. La réalité était une véritable déception. À 24 ans, elle travaillait au salaire minimum dans un magasin américain à grande surface. Elles devaient se priver pour pouvoir économiser un peu car sa fille Geneviève allait faire de longues et brillantes études universitaires.

Elle n'avait pas prévu tomber enceinte si jeune. À 13 ans, la conséquence de ses actions est un concept flou. Elle aimait pourtant les enfants. Elle avait même pensé à se créer une guarderie. Oui, mais avec quel argent? À 15 ans, elle avait quitté définitivement l'école pour se joindre à la masse anonyme des jeunes mères célibataires sur le marché du travail. Elle avait ensuite coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Elle s'était trouvé un appartement miteux dans un quartier dangereux.

Plus tard, elle avait su que sa mère continuait à boire tout l'argent que ses deux frères apportaient à la maison. Ils avaient quitté l'école et ils avaient trouvé des activités plus lucratives.

Depuis peu, Catherine tentait de garder, dans ses bras blessés, un homme brisé par la vie. Cependant, ces hommes anonymes venaient toujours alourdir le nombre de ses erreurs. Aujourd'hui, elle amenait Geneviève voir son oncle Trowa. Elle recevait de lui des petits cadeaux et elle aimait énormément ce parrain africain. Comme sa mère, la jeune fille aimait trop.

La drogue circulait librement dans le pénitencier Donnacona. Zechs avait repris le contrôle après s'être violemment débarrasser de son concurrent. D'ailleurs, il devait encore payer Quatre pour le service rendu. Zechs savait toutes les dépendances des différents prisonniers et se plaisait à les combler. Des revues pornographiques à la cocaïne, Zechs était le maître. Ce contrôle lui donnait un statut enviable pour les jeunes détenus et beaucoup de problèmes avec les vieux taulards. Cependant, personne ne pouvait le détrôner. Il connaissait tous les vices et toutes les faiblesses des détenus. Que se soit un homosexuel qui tente de se cacher ou un amateur de photos pédophiles, tous veulent garder leur jardin secret. À ce sujet, Quatre était une énigme. Il ne touchait ni à l'alcool, ni à la drogue. Rien! Il était le maître de son esprit. Façon de parler bien sûr car le type est complètement dingue. Il lui donnait d'ailleurs excessivement froid dans le dos. Personne ne savait la raison de sa présence à Donnacona. Il passait son temps à lire ou à parler dans une langue barbare. Le mec était allophone et personne ne comprenait lorsqu'il causait tout seul. La seule certitude à avoir sur Quatre c'est que le mec est dangereux.

- Quel trou du cul murmura Zechs en voyant ce dernier entrer dans sa cellule, un sourire étrange accroché aux lèvres.

_Tôt ce matin, le corps du prisonnier 1716801, soit Zechs Marquise, a été retrouvé poignardé. Tout pousse à croire à un règlement de compte entre détenus. Ce dernier avait le contrôle des drogues dans la section B. La police est contente de pouvoir enfin arrêter ce trafic. Depuis le depuis de l'année, 4 prisonniers ont été retrouvé sans vie. Comme d'habitude, il n'y a aucun suspect et aucune preuve. _

La mort de Zechs provoqua une émeute terrible dans les murs du pénitencier. Les hommes, en manque de drogues, de sexe et de violence, étaient terrifiants. Les visites furent annulées. Catherine fut soulagée. Le mensonge pouvait encore durer.

Trowa, quant à lui, était heureux. Il n'avait jamais connu cette sérénité, cette chaleur et ce confort. Avec Rebecca, il devait constamment la protéger en effrayant les vautours qui lui tournaient autour. Avec Duo, il pouvait être sensible, doux et aimant. Cependant, il l'aimait en silence. Treize contrôlait maintenant leur rencontre. Il les observait scrupuleusement pour éviter tous rapprochements. Dire qu'il avait trouvé sympathique cet homme de cinquante ans au rire facile. Maintenant, il le détestait et l'envie de lui planter un couteau dans le dos troublait ses pensées. La prison n'est-elle pas la meilleure école du crime?

Il aimait Duo.

Il aimait sa présence, sa sensibilité, sa réserve et son silence. Quelques fois, il le détestait. Il se donnait à d'autres mais il se refusait à lui. Pourtant, il ne cessait de lui répéter ses sentiments amoureux. Leur amour devait rester pur, platonique…Treize était partout et il savait tout. Trowa savait que sa tête était à prix. Il le sentait. Les sifflements appréciateurs et les commentaires vulgaires avaient recommencés. Pour les autres détenus, il était un beau jouet à posséder…


	4. Chapter 4

L'ENFER DE LA SECTION B

Auteure : August Fortuna

Titre : L'enfer de la section B

Genre : UA, Dark, Drame…Violence mais aussi de l'Amouuuuuuuuuuur.

Rating : M (violence, viol, sexe, langage cru. Bref des situations typiques pour une prison)

Couple : Selon mes humeurs.

Dédicace : À Nass. Merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires. Je vais tenter de me montrer à la hauteur.

Note : J'adore les reviews car elles flattent mon orgueil d'auteure et elles me permettent de savoir si je continue la descendance aux enfers ou si notre héros est déjà trop dans les problèmes… Merci

Trowa Barton réfléchissait.

Il avait reçu la mort de Zechs comme un coup de poing au cœur. La guerre était officiellement commencée. Il était mort… D'ailleurs, lui aussi allait mourir un jour… Seul ? Il avait peur… Peur qu'un jour, les gardiens d'accrochent son corps suspendue par le désespoir ou par la peur d'une fin encore plus atroce… Il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Seul… Loin de tout ce qui le maintient artificiellement en vie…

Avait-il encore la force d'être heureux ? Son ancienne vie lui semble si lointaine, si nébuleuse. Il ne savait plus comment survivre…La mort lui semblait quelques fois comme la plus tendre alliée. Il n'avait jamais été courageux. Son frère le protégeait toujours. Mais ici, qui allait le protéger. Il allait mourir ici… Il en était persuadé. Même Duo le savait. Il lui avait même ordonné de se trouver un protecteur. Trowa ne voulait pas. Sa fierté le lui empêchait. Il préférait mourir. D'ailleurs, est-ce que les portes de l'enfer lui étaient toutes grandes ouvertes ?

Quatre aimait beaucoup la dame de la cantine. Cette fringante femme de soixante ans était attachante. Elle s'appelait Réléna et on la disait veuve d'un ancien gardien qu'elle aurait rencontré ici même, à Donnacona. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'amusait à flirter outrageusement avec le sinistre et macabre gardien Yui. Nostalgique, elle oubliait la différence d'âge qui les séparait et le dégoût à peine voilé que le gardien lui prodiguait. Tout lui rappelait son aimé disparu… Sans un mot, il avait quitté ses bras pour se blottir dans le chaud voile de la mort. Il était maintenant loin de ses souffrances et du cancer qui grugeait son corps.

Quatre était totalement mielleux lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Sans le savoir, cette gentille vielle femme lui était particulièrement utile. Après plus de 40 ans de bons et loyaux services, elle avait plusieurs privilèges. Être le chouchou de cette dame lui en donnait tout autant. Elle connaissait tous les recoins sombres où les gardiens ne veulent s'aventurer. Cependant, sa plus grande richesse était de connaître l'ensemble des habitants de cet enfer. Elle était fine psychologue. D'ailleurs, il avait quelques fois l'impression qu'elle le manipulait. Surtout qu'elle connaissait son point faible : le sirop d'érable.

Il avait trop mangé et il avait du mal à avancer. Cependant, il lui restait encore un contrat à réaliser aujourd'hui. Trowa Barton.

Heero finissait sa tournée en sifflotant gaiement. Son humeur s'assombrit lorsqu'il croisa une de ses inutiles et pénibles collègues. La malheureuse s'était brûlée la main avec sa tasse à café… Encore… C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. Ses tentatives de séductions étaient définitivement atroces.

-Hé ! J'ai mal dit-elle avec un rictus de souffrance. Est-ce que tu veux me donner un baiser ?

-Va à l'infirmerie ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix excessivement froide. Tu n'es pas productive présentement ! Merde ! Ne reste pas là comme une dinde !

-Tous les membres du personnel infirmier sont occupés…

-D'accord. (sourire sarcastique) Va voir le prisonnier 28938383. Tu sais, il est dans la trentaine, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. C'est le seul qui porte une redingote d'un autre siècle au lieu de vêtements de sports. Il se fait appeler Quatre…

-C'est contraire à la procédure et il n'est pas question que je parle avec ce maniaque. Vous savez que j'ai peur de lui.

-Il a pourtant été médecin… à McGill. Ce petit con est sacrement brillant. C'était le meilleur de sa classe. Dommage qu'il ait commencé à jouer à Dieu. Quoique je crois toujours qu'il serait un bon chirurgien. (rire) Ou du moins, boucher…

-Vous êtes immonde ! dit-elle avant de s'éloigner un pas de course.

Trowa priait.

Il avait renoué avec la religion de son baptême. Il avait eu le temps de méditer sur le sens de sa vie. Il avait lu et relu le nouveau testament en se cherchant une porte de sortie. Le chemin de l'enger lui était tout tracé. D'ailleurs, n'y était-il pas déjà ? Les hommes autour de lui se transformaient tranquillement en animaux sauvages. Duo changeait également. Il était distant, froid et indifférent. Cet homme était un diable déguisé en ange pour le tenter ! Il voulait l'initier, contre son gré, aux vices de Sodome. Duo était un traître ! Il était maudit maintenant qu'il avait tué puis désiré un homme.

Il devenait tranquillement fou…. Fou de luxure, de haine et de peur. La religion devenait un guide pour ne pas sombrer fans le désespoir mais elle le faisait, au contraire, basculer dans la folie.

Pendant que Trotro se perds dans la folie mystique

Quatre rigolait.

Il lisait amoureusement un livre portant sur l'histoire des maladies. Il adorait ce livre… La peste, la lèpre et la syphilis étaient pour lui de bonnes amies. Surtout lorsque l'on peut les observer en vrai. C'est sans surprise que l'éthique de la médecine protestait contre l'implantation volontaire de virus aux humains. Mais qui Diable avait écrit ce fichu papier ! Quel idiot !

Quatre était un avant-gardiste.

Note pour l'avenir : cela ne plait jamais aux agents de l'ordre de voir plusieurs corps ravagés par des maladies presque disparues. C'est idiots avaient décidé d'abattre ses expériences et de les incinéré. Ils avaient ensuite prétendus qu'il était responsable de la mort de 10 immigrants clandestins...Les médias avaient bien aimés son histoire mais ils avait fini par l'oublier…

Quatre était un artiste.

Trowa Barton allait être son chef-d'œuvre.


	5. Chapter 5

L'ENFER DE LA SECTION B

Auteure : August Fortuna

Titre : L'ENFER DE LA SECTION B

Genre : UA, Dark, Drame…Violence mais aussi de l'Amouuuuuuuuuuur.

Rating : M

Couple : Selon mes humeurs.

Dédicace : À toutes celles que j'ai fait attendre…Désolée pour l'horrible retard… Je mérite un tas de punitions sadiques… ou 10 minutes seule avec Quatre! Désolée pour les fautes, je suis juste tellement heureuse de vous écrire la suite que je n'ai pas pris trop le temps de les corriger. Je vais poster la version corrigée dans quelques temps... Bizoux!

Note : Rien ne m'appartient alors soyez indulgents! Les commentaires sont très appréciés

Le son doucereux et régulier de la pluie avait peu à peu remplacé le son des gémissements de douleur et de désespoir. Il n'était pas du genre nostalgique mais il avait horreur de la pluie. Elle évoquait en lui trop de mauvais souvenirs. D'ailleurs, les jours de pluie étaient les jours où il détestait plus son job. Pourquoi les prisonniers étaient plus plaintifs, donc plus emmerdants, les jours de pluie? Qui avait décrété que le malheur devait inlassablement s'accompagner d'une température à chier? Pourquoi le ragoût aux boulettes était encore le plat surprise à la cantine? Heero Yui ne se considérait pas comme un pessimiste… D'ailleurs, constatant le petit drame quotidien qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, on pouvait le qualifier de réaliste…

Sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait décrocher un désespéré d'ici la fin du jour, il prit tout son temps pour faire sa patrouille matinale. Il se savait morbide mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parier sur celui qui dormirait à la morgue, cette nuit. Des yeux verts lui apparurent soudainement et il se réprimanda sévèrement. C'était vraiment un miracle que le jeune n'ait pas encore passé l'arme à gauche et il ne fallait pas tenter le destin Par son expérience, il savait que le jeune n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, surtout depuis que le prisonnier 28938383 était obsédé par lui. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait plaidé sa cause auprès de son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude mais il ne pouvait laisser un pauvre idiot se faire bêtement décapiter par ce malade.

Il n'était pas un homme religieux. D'ailleurs, il méprisait affectueusement ces soumis et ces idiots. Il avait toujours cru davantage à l'homme. Il avait confiance en eux, dans la société et dans le bien que chacun possède en soi. C'est pourquoi il avait rejoint les forces de l'ordres pour ensuite aboutir ici après plusieurs fautes professionnelles. D'accord, coucher avec la femme de son patron n'avait peut-être pas été l'idée du siècle mais que pouvait-il faire devant les charmes exotiques de cette sirène? Son transfert ici avait été désastreux pour son avancée hiérarchique mais elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vraie nature des hommes. Depuis quelques années, il avait prit l'habitude d'observer et de discuter avec le prisonnier Quatre et il avait comprit que le mal était dans le sang des hommes. Toutes certitudes complètement détruites par sa nouvelle réalité, Heero Yui était devenu ce qu'il était maintenant : cynique et malheureux. Absolument incrédule devant la future libération conditionnelle du monstre, il préférait tenter de minimiser les dommages… Comment la société pouvait-elle libérer ce monstre? Pourquoi sacrifier bêtement le prisonnier Barton? Et si… justement, peut-être que la solution était là! Si le monstre tuait le nouveau, ses chefs changeraient leur verdict sur lui et ne le laisserait pas retourner de si tôt à l'air libre…Mais pour Barton? Heero Yui se donna une claque mentale et se dirigea vers son bureau en sifflotant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une victime… Sourire aux lèvres, il composa le numéro de son patron et rêvant secrètement de médailles. Un jour, on le remerciera pour ça!

Ainsi, le prisonnier 29293 transféra de chambre pour aller vivre dans une petite cellule habitée par un charmant gentleman habillé en redingote.

Trowa Baton était une personne pudique. Il n'avait jamais aimé montrer son corps. Il se voyait trop mince. Pas assez musclé. Trop féminin… Pourtant, il en avait passé des heures dans les salles de gym à tenter désespérément de grossir ses muscles. Rebecca l'avait peut-être trompé plusieurs fois mais elle lui avait redonné confiance en son corps. Tous ces acquis avaient disparus après l'accident avec l'asiatique. Il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans une glace sans éprouver un terrible sentiment de honte et de dégoût. Il avait réfléchi sur sa relation avec Duo et il avait conclu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une très franche camaraderie. Il était seulement en manque de cul et il se trouve que Duo est la personne qui se rapprochait le plus de la définition d'une femme. Il ne pouvait simplement pas être un pédé! C'était malsain, sale et maladif… surtout après s'être vu défoncer par un putain de mec! Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il un troublant malaise lorsqu'il prenait sa douche avec les autres hommes de sa section? Trowa soupira mentalement et pensa qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'une femme, ici et maintenant! Trowa était pudique et s'est justement pour cette raison qu'il eu un tel choc en voyant son nouveau compagnon de cellule totalement nu se donnant du plaisir sur son propre lit. Ce dernier, loin d'être mal à l'aise, lui fit un sourire accueillant et lui tendit sa main libre en guise de présentation. Sans cesser à se caresser les organes génitaux, il se présenta en deux soupirs.

Plus que troublé, Trowa se dirigea à toutes vitesses le plus loin de cet obséder et un détail lui revient en mémoire. Merde! Ce con se branllait sur mes draps!

Quatre, quant à lui, eu un sourire gourmant en pensant au jeune homme. Leur premier rencontre s'était plutôt bien déroulée, non?


End file.
